Treasures of Tutankhamun
King Tutankhamun And His Treasures The ancient Egyptians were noted for many things, one of which would have been their artwork. Egyptians used many mediums in their artwork that enhanced the details and beauty of every piece of art. Their artwork is fascinating and mysterious, which pulls in the viewer into wanting to learn more. One of the most important and unique Egyptian artworks belongs to King Tutankhamun, a young pharaoh of Egypt. A brief history of the discovery of King Tut’s tomb and the importance and beauty of certain pieces found in his tomb, will be discussed in this essay. King Tutankhamun’s tomb was the prize that archaeologist Howard Carter sought out in the Valley of the Kings. Carter was running out of time and also his patron, the Earl of Carnarvon’s patience. Disappointed for years by Carter’s discoveries, Carnarvon told Carter to not apply anymore for the renewal of his excavating concession. Only by his pleading and offers to pay the cost himself if nothing were found convinced Carnarvon to add one more excavating season. At the time, thirty-three tombs had been discovered, and thieves who had pillaged and destroyed them had already broken into all. Because of this, it was believed that the Valley burial ground held no more secrets. Carter disagreed and was more determined than ever to find the tomb. Eventually, three pieces of evidence discovered by Theodore M. Davis, and examined by H. E. Winlock, led Carter to believe that King Tut’s tomb was yet to be found. The three artifacts were a faience cup bearing the pharaoh’s name, a small, mud-filled pit tomb containing pictures and inscriptions of King Tut and his wife, and the third was a collection of pottery jars, each sealed with King Tut’s seal. Carter had a hypothesis that King Tut’s tomb may be found in a small area in the Valley of the Kings, where archeologists had not yet dug into. It was a very strenuous job, considering that the floor of the Valley was covered with tons of rock and sand, and all they had was manual labor. Soon enough though, a staircase was discovered followed by a door with its seals still intact. In 1922, Carter had indeed discovered the tomb of King Tutankhamun! King Tut became pharaoh at the age of nine and ruled for nine years until his death at eighteen. The cause of his death is unknown. The period he ruled was one of economic prosperity and some religious confusion. The last part of his name was a sign of his family’s devotion to the Aton, the Egyptian god of the sun. Peace was brought to Egypt during his reign, as the worship of Amon, the Egyptians’ universal god, (abandoned under Akhenaton) was restored and Thebes, the city sacred to Amon, was again made Egypt's capital. King Tut was not really an important pharaoh, but he is well known today because of his intact tomb and the fabulous treasures found within. King Tut’s tomb contained many beautiful and elaborate pieces of artwork. Artwork varying from wood sculptures, gold statues, wall paintings, writing utensils, intricate pieces of jewelry, busts of the king’s head, and many more were all discovered in his tomb. The sculptures illustrate how Egyptian sculptors represent the realistic poses and statures of the human body. Detail is another factor that is seen in all the artwork, whether it be a painted eye, a perfectly carved beetle (scarab), or the placement of different colored jewels in a necklace. I am astounded at how many items were found and how each one is entirely different from the next. It’s amazing to know that Egyptians cared so much for their leaders to put so much time and effort into their artwork. One piece that stands out from all the treasures in King Tut’s tomb is the bust of his head that is resting on what is said to be a lotus. The bust is carved in wood and overlaid with gesso (a mixture of plaster and glue for use as a surface for painting). The face represents King Tut as a child with disproportionate earlobes and it has an elongated skull. The bust depicts one of the most striking ancient Egyptian accounts of the initial creation. It represents the infant sun god at the moment of birth, emerging from a blue lotus that was said to have grown in the primordial ocean. The features of the face are that of King Tutankhamun. According to the Egyptian's beliefs, it was not uncommon to portray the sun god with the features of a deceased king. Another example of this is the great sphinx at Giza where the sun god is represented as a human-headed lion with the features of King Chephren. It is a beautiful piece that captures the facial features very well. Other outstanding pieces of art are two trumpets that were found—two of only three instruments preserved from ancient Egypt. One was bronze or copper with a gold overlay and the other was made of silver. The bell of the trumpet is decorated with a very detailed, carved picture that shows King Tut with three gods. Hieroglyphics are also inscribed above these figures. The bronze/copper trumpet also came with a wooden stopper that fit in its tube and bell, used perhaps as either as a cleaner along with a cloth or to prevent the instrument from being damaged. The bell of the stopper was painted to resemble a lotus flower. What is also interesting about these trumpets is that they have both recently been played and the only notes that could be heard clearly were D and C. It is said that the trumpet is the only ancient instrument whose exact sound can be reproduced today. Flexible beaded bracelets were found throughout King Tut’s tomb. Thirteen bracelets were found on the forearms of Tutankhamun’s mummy, seven on the right and six on the left. These bracelets were made of many different materials including gold, faience, glass beads, wood, and others. Colorful and intricately made, these bracelets portrayed symbols and animals that were important to the Egyptians. Two of the most popular amulets in ancient Egypt were scarabs and udjat eyes and both were used quite regularly in the bracelets, along with other works of art. Rings were also discovered in King Tut’s tomb. Five of the finest golden rings were also found on the king’s mummy. Each ring depicted some of the most important gods and goddesses whose cults King Tut had restored, after their destruction by his predecessor Akhenaton. The rings each have a full figured deity and hieroglyphics that show beautiful detail and symmetry. One of the most peculiar artworks found in King Tut’s tomb was a headrest. Made entirely of ivory, the headrest consisted of three parts: a flat base, a small central pillar, and a curved support for the head. Tutankhamun possessed four of these headrests. One headrest, which was made out of iron, was placed in the linen wrappings of his mummy at the back of the head. The ivory headrest depicts the god Shu holding the curved piece, which was to represent him saving the world from chaos by holding up the sky. A lion was also carved on the base on the left and right side of Shu. The base represented the earth and the lions symbolized the mountains on the western and eastern horizons. This piece has no close parallel in Egyptian art. The artwork described above was only a tiny portion of what was discovered in King Tutankhamun’s tomb. It was very interesting to see the ancient artifacts and know the purpose that each one served—jars holding organs and concoctions, musical instruments, and statues that served as protection, are just a few examples of what the Egyptians used in their tombs. Their art represents how loyal and elegant the Egyptian culture was. Even though King Tutankhamun was not one of the most famous pharaohs, his treasures will live on and educate people into knowing more about him and the Egyptians. Bibliography Buckley, Tom, and Wente F., Edward. Treasures of Tutankhamun. Metropolitan Museum of Art, 1976. “Tutankhamen.” Encarta, 1998 ed. CD-ROM. Microsoft, 1998. National Geographic Society. Ancient Egypt. Washington D.C., 1978. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Biography of Tutankhamun Tutankhamen was the twelfth king of the eighteenth Egyptian dynasty (reigned 1361–1352 B.C.E. ). Although his reign was relatively unimportant, Tutankhamen became the most famous of the pharaohs (Egyptian kings) when his treasure-filled tomb was discovered in the early twentieth century. The vast and untouched contents of his tomb offered historians great insight into the ancient Egyptian culture. ''Early life Little is known of Tutankhamen's childhood; even the identity of his parents remains a mystery. Historian believe Tutankhamen was the son of either Amenophis III or Akhenaten. His mother was probably one of the king's many wives, most likely Kiya, a wife of Akhenaten who was often referred to as the "Greatly Beloved Wife." Tutankhamen was only a child when he became king, for although he reigned eight full years, examination of his body has shown that he was little more than eighteen years old at the time of his death. He may have owed his rise to king to his marriage to Ankhnesamun, the third daughter of the fourteenth century Egyptian rulers, Ikhnaton and Nefertiti. The couple would have no children. Tutankhamen had originally been named Tutankhaten, meaning "gracious life is Aton," but both he and Ankhnesamun (originally Ankhnespaten) dropped from their names all references to the sun god Aten and the cult (a religious following) that was promoted by Akhenaten. He then became known as Tutankhamen, "gracious life is Amon (an Egyptian god)." Soon after, the royal couple abandoned Amarna, the city built by Akhenaten for the sole worship of Aten. Tutankhamen apparently left the city very early in his reign, for, with the exception of a few scarabs (Egyptian beetles that were inscribed and buried alongside mummies), no trace of him has been found at Amarna. ''The reign of King Tutankhamen '' The addition to Tutankhamen's label as "Ruler of Southern On" shows that he regarded Thebes as his capital city. There can be little doubt that he made every effort to satisfy the supporters of the god Amun; a '' stele '' (statue) erected near the Third Pylon of the temple of Karnak depicts Tutankhamen offering to gods Amun and Mut. The accompanying text tells of the state of decay into which the temples and shrines of the gods had fallen ''Tutankhamen. '' 'Courtesy of the '' '''Library of Congress.during the period of Aten. Tutankhamen had a large hall at Luxor decorated with reliefs illustrating the festival of Amen-Re.Despite the existence of the standard paintings of the pharaoh slaying his foes, it is doubtful that Tutankhamen engaged in any serious military operations. Tutankhamen was a trained archer and in his tomb were found many trophies from his hunts. There is some indication that the actual power behind the throne was an elderly official named Ay, who is depicted on a fragment of gold leaf with Tutankhamen. On another fragment Ay bears the title of vizier, or high government official. He had already posed as a coregent (coruler) before the death of Tutankhamen. After Tutankhamen's death, Ay married his widow. The cause of Tutankhamen's death is unknown, although, due to skull damage found in his remains, many believe he was assassinated. ''The tomb of Tutankhamen '' Tutankhamen is probably the best-known of the pharaohs, owing to the fortunate discovery of his treasure-filled tomb virtually intact. His burial place in the Valley of the Kings had escaped the fate of the tombs of other ancient Egyptian kings. Fortunately, the entrance was hidden from tomb raiders by debris heaped over it during the cutting of the later tomb of the twelfth century B.C.E. King Ramses VI. In 1922 Howard Carter (1873–1939) discovered Tutankhamen's tomb after searching for nearly ten years. Tutankhamen's tomb remains as one of the greatest and most important discoveries in archeology (the study of ancient forms of life). From Carter's discovery, historians were able to piece together the life of King Tutankhamen. The tomb room contained more than five thousand objects, many of which were covered with gold and beautifully carved. The most famous of these objects is probably the lifelike gold mask that covered the face of Tutankhamen's mummy. Carter also uncovered military items, clothing, jewelry, and many statues of Tutankhamen and Egyptian gods. In fact, there were so many items in the tomb that many are still being examined today and have yet to be displayed in museums—nearly eighty years after their discovery. Read more: Tutankhamen Biography - life, childhood, children, parents, story, death, wife, mother, son http://www.notablebiographies.com/Tu-We/Tutankhamen.html#ixzz1seZJwZYn courtesy of: notable biographies ___________________________________________________________________________________________ '''The 2005 US TOUR' =The US King Tut Exhibit Tour= =By Jimmy Dunn= For Locations, Schedules and Tickets for the King Tut Exhibition, click here. It will come as no news to most ancient Egypt enthusiasts that the treasures of the New Kingdom, 18th Dynasty pharaoh, Tutankhamun, perhaps better known to the world as King Tut, are coming to the US in June of 2005. This King Tut Exhibition is no small event, and one not to be missed, because the last time these artifacts left the basement of the Egyptian Antiquities Museum in Cairo for the US was some 26 years ago. There will be more than 130 objects on display, including Tutankhamun's royal diadem. This gold crown was discovered encircling the head of the king's mummified body that he likely wore while living. The exhibit is being organized by National Geographic, AEG Exhibitions and Arts and Exhibitions International, with cooperation from the Supreme Council of Antiquities of Egypt. The Northern Trust Corporation has entered into an agreement with Los Angeles based AEG to become the National Sponsor of the event. The layout, flow and scholarly conception of the show is being organized by curator David Silverman, the Eckley B. Coxe Jr. professor of Egyptology and curator-in-charge, Egyptian Section, University of Pennsylvania Museum, who also helped curate the 1970's tour. Zahi Hawass, secretary general of the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiquities is writing the exhibition companion book, "Tutankhamun and the Golden Age of the Pharaohs," and a children's book, "Tutankhamun: The Mystery of the Boy King," both to be published by National Geographic in June 2005. AEG is one of the leading sports and entertainment presenters in the world, and a wholly owned subsidiary of the Anschutz Corporation, which has never participated in an art exhibit in the past, but is now betting some $40 million that the company can run this blockbuster. That $40 million will go to the Egypt's Supreme Council of Antiquities, and will help pay for antiquity site restoration in Egypt, as well as help finance the building of the new Grand Museum in Cairo. However, this type of "for profit" exhibit is also creating waves among museum curators. Several museums, including New York's famed Metropolitan Museum of Art refused the exhibition. “It's not worth the cost, the hassle, the difficulty of setting up the whole infrastructure,” says Philippe deMontabello, director of the Met. “The Metropolitan has a pay-as-you-wish policy.” Nevertheless, ticket sales, promoted through radio, print, billboard, television, direct mail, retail tie-ins and electronic marketing, suggest another wave of Tut-mania, despite the world's most famous art museum snubbing the world's most famous mummy. "It is a merging of art and entertainment," said David Stamper, an executive vice president in the Los Angeles office of Chicago-based GolinHarris International, a public relations firm working on the rollout. "When you see these items, they are so incredible and so beautiful, that really all you have to do is to shine a spotlight on them. The Tut Exhibit actually begins on June 16th, 2005 and runs through November 15th, 2005 at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art, one of the same venues of it's last visit to the US. That first tour of King Tut's artifacts, which was only half the size of this the new one, is widely considered to be the first museum mega-event. It generated eight million visitors nationwide. Since then, such museum road shows have become commonplace and an opportunity for the various venues to generate new members and revenue. Michael McDowell, senior director of cultural tourism for Los Angeles, said that the LA museum expects about one million people to attend the show, topping the Van Gogh exhibit in 1998-99 that brought 821,000 during a 17-week run. Tickets are currently on sale. Afterwards, the exhibit will move on to three other cities where it will be on display at the Museum of Art in Fort Lauderdale (beginning in December 2005), the Field Museum in Chicago (beginning in May, 2006) and the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia (beginning in February 2007). The exhibit will include about fifty objects belonging to the boy king that were discovered when Howard Carter unearthed Tutankhamun's Valley of the Kings tomb in 1922. In addition, there will be scans of Tutankhamun's mummy captured through the use of a portable CT scanner and donated by Siemens Medical Solutions. These scans have allowed researchers to see through the mummy's wrappings for the first time and have never been on display in the past. Other documentary media, including videos, will also be on display. The exhibition also will include more than 70 objects from tombs of other 18th Dynasty royals as well as several non-royal individuals. These stone, faience and wooden pieces from burials before Tut's reign will give visitors a sense of what the lost burials of other royalty and commoners may have been like. They include objects from the tomb of Amenhotep II, the tomb of Tuthmosis IV and the rich, intact tomb of Yuya and Tuyu. All of the treasures in the exhibit are between 3,300 and 3,500 years old. Tickets for the event can be purchased through any number of sources online, such as Ticket Masters, but there are many opportunities for special deals so shop carefully. For example, a number of LA hotels are offering a summer savings spectacular featuring deals and discount packages in connection with the Tut Exhibit. They include the Le Meridien Hotel in Beverly Hills, the Luxe Hotel Sunset Boulevard, the Doubletree Hotel Westwood, as well as various Holiday Inns and Sheratons. Interestingly, the excitement of this exhibit seems to be spawning a number of others. For example, various science centers such as the McWane Center in Birmingham, Alabama will be featuring a Tut exhibit featuring 120 high quality replicas of the original treasures. courtesy of: Tut Exhibit ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Various Artifacts from the Tomb of Tutankhamun